


Christmas with Kids

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, The Author Regrets Nothing, pure fluff, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Derek and Stiles are woken on Christmas morning by their kids jumping on their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I know, but it's here and I think the fluff in this makes up for my lateness.
> 
> Like the tag says, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written and I've never written a kid fic before. I always wanted to but was a little scared that I wouldn't do the kids justice.
> 
> I'm not sure how I did on that front, so let me know in the comments, but other than that I'm pretty pleased with the fluff factor of this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comment and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

“Daddy! Papa!” Little Laura screams, jumping onto his and Derek’s bed.

 

They had been asleep until she came in and jumped on their bed between them.

 

“We're up, baby,” Derek answers, grabbing their five year old daughter and pulling her in for kisses.

 

She squeals in delighted laughter as Derek tickles her neck with his beard.

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, it tickles!” She laughs.

 

“I want tickles too!” Joseph screams, hopping up and down on Stiles’s side of the bed. Too small to be able to climb on the bed like Laura, being only three years old.

 

“Alright little one,” Stiles concedes, lifting the little one up and tickling his tiny stomach.

 

“We want presents!” They scream at the same time, making Stiles wonder of they practiced that or not.

 

“What do you say when you want something?” Derek chastens. 

 

“Please! Presents please,” Laura amends, smiling brightly at the two if them.

 

“Okay, let's go get presents!” Derek yells, jumping off the bed and running in front of their kids who are running right behind him, leaping and screaming just like their daddy.

 

“Come on, Papa!” Joseph screams at him, little arm beckoning him with a wave as he runs behind Derek.

 

Stiles gets out of bed, slipping on his fuzzy bunny slippers that Laura bought him with Lydia for his birthday.

 

He trails slowly behind the rest of them, more sedated in his old age. Derek having still some energy with his heightened stamina as a werewolf.

 

Being on the just side of forty has its disadvantages, one being his energy level dampening. He remembers being a teen, so agile and energetic. Now, even with his ADHD, he’s slower than the rest of his family. Laura and Joseph being big balls of nothing but energy and Derek, who’s six years older than him, being more energetic with his, unfair, werewolf abilities.

 

He watches as Derek and the kids wrestle on the couch, smiling brightly at their shouts of joy. He runs over, still young in his old age, and joins them. 

 

“Papa, that tickles!” Laura screams, laughing as he tickles her belly.

 

“It’s supposed to,” He replies, smile breaking his features at the sight of the pure joy on Laura’s face.

 

“Time for presents,” Derek tells them all, hopping off the couch and going over to the tree, “Who goes first?” He asks them.

 

“Me!” Laura and Joseph shout at the same time.

 

“How about Papa gets the first present?” Derek suggests, smiling as the kids scramble off the couch to present Stiles with their presents.

 

“Thank you,” He tells the both of them as he gingerly accepts the poorly wrapped presents, smiling at the huge handwriting telling him that they’re from them to him.

 

He opens Laura’s first, smiling as he pulls out a hand made key chain with the words, ‘I love you papa’ made with beads. It looks like she really put her time and effort into the gift and that makes him love it even more.

 

“Thank you sweetheart, It’s perfect,” He tells her, pulling her into a hug.

 

He opens Joseph’s present next, elated to find a drawing with Joseph’s huge handwriting saying ‘I love you papa,’ on it with stick figures of their family beneath it.

 

“Oh, buddy, it’s wonderful, I love it, thank you,” Stiles says, pulling the three year old into a hug which is happily return before they scatter to go open their presents.

 

The kids are tearing into what Derek and he got them for Christmas when Derek sidles up behind him. Here’s your present from me and the kids,” Derek says, handing him a present.

 

He opens it to reveal an apron that, upon  unfolding it, has hands prints on it, in different sizes and names above the hand print. Derek, Laura, and Joseph are painted above each hand print and the prints match the names. There’s an empty spot, on the right of Derek’s hand print and his name above it, telling him that he’s meant to put his hand print there as well.

 

“It’s amazing, I’ll wear it always,” Stiles replies, kissing Derek chastely because Laura says it’s ‘icky’ to watch people kiss, even though she’s too enrapture in her presents to notice.

 

“I have another present for you that you can open when the kids go to grandpa’s later,” Derek whispers in his ear after they stop kissing.

 

“Ew!” Laura shouts, her heightened hearing picking up on Derek’s statement, “Stop being gross and help us open our presents,” She bosses, making Stiles think that she spends way too much time with Lydia.

 

“Yes ma’am,” He salutes, crawling over the floor to get to her.

 

He distracts her from her presents by pulling her into his lap and tickling her again.

 

“Is this helping?” He asks her, playfully.

 

“No!” She cries in laughter.

 

Derek does the same to Joseph, who shrieks with joy, enjoying the tickles and not remembering his presents for the time being.

 

They settle down again, Laura and Joseph both excited and happy with their presents.

 

“You have to clean up if you want to play with them,” Stiles reminds them. 

 

They both jump to attention, Laura delegating Joseph on what he has to do before they take off cleaning. The room is clean in less than five minutes and they are playing with each other in less than ten.

 

Stiles smiles and goes to the kitchen to heat up some leftover food from the big Christmas party they had yesterday with all the pack and their families.

 

“Food!” He calls out once it’s finished.

 

Trampling feet and yelling is what greets him after his announcement, making him smile at his family's hunger. Werewolves.

 

They gather around the table, anxiously waiting, while Stiles serves up the plates, looks of hunger on their cute faces, making Stiles laugh.

 

“You guys eat more than an army,” Stiles tells them all, smiling at their looks of indignation.

 

“You eat less than a chipmunk,” Derek responds, smiling at Stiles’s own look of indignation.

 

They eat dinner, conversing throughout, and when they’re finished Derek tells them it’s time to go to grandpa’s.

 

“Yay!” The kids both yell at the same time.

 

They both love seeing grandpa because he spoilers them so much. It’s not even fair how much John spoils them. Him bringing them back with a sugar high most of the time, or with some kind of new toy or article of clothing.

 

“Go get dressed and then we’ll head out,” Derek instructs the kids who are still in their pajamas.

 

As Stiles watches the kids run and he wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, about to head out to his father’s house, on Christmas day, he couldn’t be more happier.


End file.
